H2O101
by RollTideRoll01
Summary: A little story that I thought up...Summery inside
1. Welcome to PCA

Disclaimer-I own nothing not H2O not Zoey 101, I only own the plot

Changes- Sophie doesn't exist; Rikki and Zane never broke up

Summery-Lewis is an assistant teacher for marine biology at PCA and invites Cleo, Rikki, Bella, and Emma to visit; they meet Zoey, Chase, Quinn, Logan, Michael, Lisa, Lola, and Vince. Will they find out the girls secret.

**Welcome to PCA**

Bella, Rikki, and Cleo were swimming through the ocean to Mako island, they entered the moon pool only to see Emma sitting there talking to herself.

"I wonder where Rikki and Cleo are; what happened to the moon pool? Everything is different," Emma was mumbling to herself.

"Emma!" Rikki and Cleo exclaimed.

"Guys!" Emma yelled as she swam up to hug them. "Who is the other girl with the tail?"

"My name is Bella; and you must be the famous Emma I've heard so much about," Bella introduced herself.

"Yeah I'm Emma, nice to meet you Bella," Emma stated. "Where is Lewis?"

"Oh…about him," Cleo started, but was interrupted by Emma.

"Has something happened to him?" Emma asked concerned about her friend.

"No, he just went to America to study marine biology at Pacific Coast Academy," Rikki explained.

"Okay," Emma understands. "Who bought the café?"

"Rikki's?" Cleo asked "Who do you think?"

"Zane?" Emma asked.

"You guessed it," Rikki added.

"Zane bought you a café?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah we run it together," Rikki answered.

"Wow what else has changed in the time I was gone?" Emma asked.

"Not much, Bella and Will moved here, Lewis moved away…and a water tentacle attacked us," Rikki explained.

"A water tentacle?" Emma asked.

"Long story," Cleo stated. "I'll explain later; let's go to the café and talk." Cleo said as she swam out of the moon pool to the beach to dry, the others followed.

At the beach after the girls were dry Cleo's phone rang.

"Hello?" Cleo stated into the phone.

"Hey, babe," A voice replied into the phone.

"Lewis! Guess what," She told him.

"What?" Lewis asked.

"Emma is back, she's back, she's back!" Cleo was so exited.

"That's awesome…now it's your turn to guess what," Lewis stated.

"What?" Cleo asked

"I want you, Rikki, Bella, Emma, Ash, Zane, and Will to come to PCA to visit for 2 months," Lewis informed her.

"Really?" She asked stunned.

"Yeah, that is if you want to come." Lewis stated

"Of course, I want to come." Cleo informed.

"Well then I'll drive one of the PCA vans to the airport to get you this weekend." Lewis informed.

"That's in two days." Cleo reminded him.

"I know see you then." Lewis stated just before he hung up.

Two days passed and everyone was ready for there time at PCA, they flew for six hours, here comes the bus. They climbed on and started driving.

"Welcome to PCA," Lewis said as they drove into the PCA parking lot.


	2. Are You New Students

Are you new?

_**CLEO'S POV**_

The gang and I walked around the campus of Pacific Coast Academy. We saw people talking, studying, and even some kissing. _'That is so gross!' _I thought to myself, and then they broke apart, saw Lewis and waved, saw us and walked to us.

_**QUINN'S POV**_

Logan and I had our usual make-out session at The Bench. When we broke apart we saw Lewis (our assistant biology teacher, which I tutor from time to time) we waved, saw that he had a bunch of other people that he was with and started walking to them.

"Hey Lewis," Logan said cheery.

"Hey Logan, Quinn, this is Cleo my girlfriend, Bella, Will, Rikki, Zane, Emma, and Ash. Cleo, Bella, Will, Rikki, Zane, Emma, Ash, this is Quinn and Logan," Lewis introduced

"Nice to meet you all, are you new students here at PCA?" I asked.

"No, we are visiting for 2 months," Rikki answered.

"Wow, that's a long time," Logan replied.

"You got a problem?" Zane asked.

"No he doesn't," I answer for my boyfriend.

"So…" Logan was started to get bored.

"Hey you guys want to meet the rest of the gang here who I spend my time hanging with?" Lewis asked as he tried to fill the silence.

"Sure, where are they?" Emma asked.

"I think they are at our dorm, right Logan?" I asked.

"I think," Logan answered.

"Okay to the girl's dorm," Lewis announced.

_**LEWIS'S POV**_

We were walking to the girl's dorm, when we got to Butler Hall we walked into room 101, and saw Zoey, Chase, Lola, Vince, Lisa, and Michael sitting in the room watching girly cow. "Hey guys I want you to meet some really important people to me," I said.

"Who?" Zoey asked.

"This is my girlfriend Cleo, and Rikki, Bella, Emma, Will, Zane, and Ash," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, how long are you staying or are you going to be students here?" Chase asked.

"We are staying for 2 months," Bella replied.

"That's a long time, will do you need a place to stay?" Chase asked.

"Well the guys will stay with me, but the girls need a place to stay," I answered.

"The girls can stay here with us," Lola offered.

"Thanks that would be awesome," Cleo accepted.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I got a call from Dana," Zoey remember.

"Dana, what about Dana?" Logan asked a bit to happy for Quinn to enjoy.

"She said she wanted to come to visit for a couple of months." Zoey answered.

"Really? When?" Logan asked a lot to excited for Quinn's sake.

"Logan, why are you so happy all of the sudden?" Michael asked.

"I'm not. Why do you ask?" Logan asked.

"Well, 1) you had a huge crush on her since 9th grade, 2) look at Quinn's face," Michael stated. Logan turned to look at Quinn and got concerned when he saw her face.

"What's the matter babe?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing," She replied as tears came to her eyes, she ran away.

_**QUINN'S POV**_

I ran away as fast as I could, I ran to the only place I could think of The Bench. _'How could he, I know he loves me but he was so happy when he heard 'she' was coming' _I thought to myself when I heard firm foot steps I knew so well. Mark.

"What's the matter Quinn?" Mark asked.

"Go away mark!" I hissed at him.

"No Quinn I want to know what is the matter with you," Mark argued

"Just go away, I'm in no mood to talk to anyone, especially you," I hissed at him again.

"Just tell," He continued to protest not getting the point. I turned to him to tell him when I listened to the only footsteps that could make me cry even more than Mark can.

"Quinn, how could you?" Logan's voice was shaky and unstable.

"I'm sorry, it's not what it looks like I was trying to get him to go away," I explained.

"I believe you Quinn," Logan stated, "But why did you run away?"

"You were so happy to know Dana was coming to visit, I thought maybe you might still have feelings for her, I got scared," I answered.

"Babe I only love you," Logan stated.

"I only love you too," I replied

"Dang-it," we heard Mark say in the back round.

"Get out of here Mark!" Logan yelled.

"Okay!" Mark squealed as he ran. We started to laugh and then Logan kissed me.

_**DANA'S POV**_

When I got back to PCA I was excited to see Logan but not to see who he was with. I saw Logan with Quinn Pensky? That nerd. "Hey Logan!" I shouted from across campus.

"Oh hey Dana…Dana!" Logan yelled. Again he seemed way to happy for Quinn's sake.

"Dana, good to see you again," Quinn said through clinched teeth.

"What are you two doing together last I knew you two hated each other?" I asked.

"We did…But now we don't." Logan answered while Eskimo kissing Quinn.

"Okay?" I stated confused.

"Oh yeah, um, we are 'kinda sorta dating," Quinn replied happy to see the hurt on my face.

"Oh," I replied in awkward moment between us "Where is everyone else?"

"In my dorm," Quinn answered me.

"Why are they in your dorm?" I asked.

"Um the other girls live there," She answered.

"Oh, you moved into room 101 with Zoey and Nichole?" I asked.

"Um about Nichole, she was diagnosed with OMGD, and was sent to an all girls academy," Logan answered.

"Poor Nichole. Then who are your room mates?" I asked.

"Zoey and Lola, but as of now we have 4 other gests staying for 2 months," Quinn answered.

"Cool. Well lets meet them shall we?" I started walking to Gorton Hall.

"Wrong way Dana," Quinn stopped me and we started walking to Butler Hall.

_**LOLA'S POV**_

"So I finally get to meet the great Dana Cruz?" I asked Zoey.

"Yep," She answered.

"Hey you must be Lola," a figure in the door said.

"And you must be Dana," I replied.

"Nice to meet you, and who are they?" Dana asked.

"Rikki, Emma, Cleo, Bella, Will, Zane, Lewis and Ash," Zoey answered. "Guys this is Dana,"

"Nice to meet you will it's time to hit the hay," Rikki stated "It's been a long day," I cant believe I have to share a room with 6 other girls… time for bed.


	3. Oh

Chapter 3

Oh

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

All of the girls were awake and working on getting ready. Dana, Quinn, Zoey, and Lola are taking showers; Bella, Cleo, Rikki, Emma couldn't for reasons known to only them.

"Aren't you guys going to take a shower?" Quinn asked the four mermaids.

"No, we took one yesterday," Bella answered.

"Oh, okay," was all Quinn had to say.

"Hey are there private bath tubes here?" Rikki asked.

"No I'm afraid not sorry," Quinn replied.

"That's okay," Rikki stated. With that Quinn left the room. "This is really bad!" Rikki yell-whispered to the other girls.

"I know, how are we supposed to clean without a bath? Because we can't take a shower," Emma replied.

"I don't know, but we need to think of something fast!" Cleo stated.

"We need help," Bella spoke up.

_**Surprise person POV**_

"I can't believe it Pacific Coast Academy," This person said to no one in particular. She started to walk to Butler Hall, room 101. When she got to the door she heard talking.

"We need help," a girl said to another.

"Well we can't take a shower or we will grow tales," another said to the first.

"You think we don't know that? We all are mermaids so we are all in this mess together," the third of four said to the second. Wait…did she say they were mermaids.

"I know we are but that doesn't defeat the fact that if we touch water we grow tales," the second said to the third.

"Quit fighting Bella, Rikki!" the forth finally spoke up.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Is it really you? Nichole?" a voice behind me said. _'I know that voice… it can't be, can it?' _

"Dana? I thought you went to France?" I asked very confused…but I still couldn't get my mind off of that conversation.

"Yeah I'm visiting Zoey; I thought you had 'Obsessive Male Gender Disorder'?" Dana asked me confused.

"Me too, who are the weird people in room 101?" I asked also confused.

"Those are some friends from Australia," She explained.

"That makes sense," I stated confused as to how they knew people from Australia.

"Well would you like to meet them or do you want to stand in the hall forever?" Dana asked me like I was insane for standing in the hall this whole time.

"Sure let's meet these _odd_ girls," I said stressing the word odd, and Dana just stared at me.

_**Rikki's POV**_

"Quit fighting Bella, Rikki!" Cleo yelled trying to get us to stop fighting.

"We don't want anyone to hear you two talk about our _tales_ do you?" Emma asked, whispering the word tales.

"No but we need to figure something out," I added.

"Hey guys I want you to meet one of my best friends Nichole," Dana interrupted.

"Hey Nichole I'm Rikki, this is Emma, Bella, and Cleo," I introduce myself and my mermaid friends.

"Nice to meet you…might I ask how you know Zoey and Lola?" Nichole asked, _'She is acting really suspicious.' _

"My boyfriend is an assistant teacher here, why are you here? I heard a lot about you from Zoey, Lola, and Quinn; didn't you have 'Obsessive Male Gender Disorder'?" Cleo asked Nichole.

"I did but being in the all girls academy and in counseling it really helped…take Michael for example, he is cute but I'm not obsessed with him…now Logan for example, he is _HOT_ and I am obsessed with him," Nichole explained.

"Nichole, I'd be careful saying things like that," Dana warned Nichole.

"I'm sorry I forgot about your crush on him," Nichole said.

"Nichole! I told you about that in confidence…and no it's cause his girlfriend could walk in at any moment," Dana scolded.

"Logan has a girlfriend? Who would date that lying, cheating, bag of scum?" Nichole asked.

"I would," a voice behind Nichole said. _'This isn't good!' _Nichole slowly turned around to reveal a very peeved Quinn.

"You have a crush on Logan too?" Nichole asked being totally oblivious.

_**Quinn's POV**_

"I did but being in the all girls academy and in counseling it really helped…take Michael for example, he is cute but I'm not obsessed with him…now Logan for example, he is _HOT_ and I am obsessed with him," Nichole explained… _'Is that Nichole? Hold on a second, did she say she was obsessed with Logan! My boyfriend Logan?' _

"Nichole, I'd be careful saying things like that," Dana warned Nichole.

"I'm sorry I forgot about your crush on him," Nichole said.

"Nichole! I told you about that in confidence…and no it's cause his girlfriend could walk in at any moment," Dana scolded.

"Logan has a girlfriend? Who would date that lying, cheating, bag of scum?" Nichole asked. That's when I decided too speak up; no one calls my boyfriend 'a lying, cheating, bag of scum' without suffering the wrath of my zap watch.

"I would," I say stepping around the corner, showing how peeved I was.

"You have a crush on Logan too?" Nichole asked. _'Wow, she really is as dumb as she used to be' _

"Yeah, you could say that," I say trying not to shoot her with my ankle laser.

"What do you mean?" Nichole asked still oblivious.

"Nichole?" Logan came around the corner, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the top of the head. "Hey there beautiful,"

"Hey baby," I reply glaring at Nichole.

"Logan, hey…so your dating _Quinn_?" She stresses Quinn.

"That's it," I had it I zapped her at least twenty times then Logan stopped me.

"Quinn what have I told you about zapping friends?" Logan asked me,

"It's rude and hurtful," I answer as though I have a million times before.

"That's my girl; now what was that all about anyways?" Logan asked.

"Nichole called you 'a lying, cheating, bag of scum', and I couldn't take it anymore," I explain.

"I get it, but that's no reason to harm friends, is it?" Logan asked me.

"Maybe," I answered.

"No it's not," Logan finished for me.

"Fine," I mumble not wanting to admit defeat.

"I love you," He finishes.

"I love you too," I reply, and he leans down and kisses me on the mouth.

"And that's exactly why I wanted you to watch what you said," Dana said not taking her eyes off of me and Logan; all Nichole could do was nod.


	4. Dun Dun Dun

**This chapter is going to an awesome writer, and a good friend of mine…mermaidlover5**

Chapter 4

Dun Dun Dun

_**Michael's POV**_

"Hey Michael!" a perky voice said from behind me. _'I know that voice…Nichole?' _

"Hey," I slowly turn around to be enveloped in a hug by none other than Nichole.

"Ohmygosh! Guess what!" Nichole yells in my ear.

"What?" I ask, _'It probably has something to do with the fact that she is back'_

"I'm back!" She screams.

"That's good…Let's go see Chase and Logan," I suggest.

"I already saw Logan…he's not too happy with me," she mumbles the last part.

"Why is he not happy with you?" I ask.

"Oh probably because I called him 'a lying, cheating, bag of scum' right in front of his girlfriend…did you know Quinn and Logan are dating?" Nichole asked me…_ 'Duh, _Duh_, DUH!'_

"Yeah, I kinda picked it up… however they did date for three and a half months without anyone knowing… Dang there was a lot of signs, in the bush, at Voccaro…wow we are so stupid!" I say to no one in particular.

"They dated for three and a half months without you knowing? How did you figure out?" Nichole asked now very interested.

"Well, all of Pacific Coast Academy found out at junior prom…but Chase, Zoey, Lola and I all found out after when we them making-out in the girls lounge," I explain.

"You missed the junior prom?" Nichole asked like we were really stupid.

"Just the most important part…" I explain.

"Where were you all?" Nichole asked again like we were stupid.

"Zoey skipped because she didn't have anyone to go with, Chase was still in England, Lola was with her boyfriend in the woods, and I was with Mark and my new car…" I explain.

"…wait Chase was in England?" Nichole screamed.

"Oh right you didn't know that…yeah he went to England to be with Zoey but then Zoey came back but he couldn't come back." I continue to explain.

"Okay… let's go see Chase," She said.

"To room 148 Maxwell Hall!" I exclaim.

_**Nichole's POV**_

'_Okay so there are four mermaids from Australia? I wonder what they are going to do about the full moon tonight? _**(A/N, how does Nichole know about the full moon?) **_Oh well, I guess I'll tell them eventually.'_

"Here we are," Michael said as we walked into a dorm full of teenage guys.

"Nichole?" Chase asked.

"Hey Chase!" I scream running to hug him.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had OMGD?" He asked.

"Yeah but I got over it," I answer.

"That's cool. Have you seen the girls yet?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, well some of them…and Quinn isn't too happy with me," I say shyly.

"Why is that?" Chase inquired.

"She called Logan 'a lying, cheating, bag of scum' in front of Quinn," Michael answered for me.

"You did what?" Chase asked; all the other boys in the room were just staring at us.

"Just what he said, and who are these boys?" I ask finally getting to the introduction.

"Oh, sorry; these are some friends from Australia, Zane, Will, Lewis, and Ash," Chase introduced.

"Hey guys I'm Nichole," I make myself known.

"What's up, Nichole?" The one that was named Zane asked.

"Nothing what's up with you hot stuff?" I ask flirtatiously.

"Have you met Rikki?" Zane asks.

"Yeah why?" I reply

"I suggest you walk away or she will beat the snot out of you," Zane said in all seriousness.

"Okay," I slowly back away.

_**3 hours later**_

_**Nichole's POV**_

Nichole was slowly walking from the guy's dorm to the girl's dorm, think about if she cant trust the girls with her best kept secret **(A/N, I'm not telling you what it is…yet) **that no one knows.

"Oh no, tonight's a full moon, what am I going to do? Last full moon…I don't even know what happened. **(Congrats if you guessed) **Then again don't all mermaids go through those types of things?" **(Wahoo, a twist…Nichole is a mermaid, Dun dun dun) **Nichole said to no one in particular.

"What's that Nichole?" Rikki asked coming out of no where.

"What nothing," I answer a little too quickly.

"Okay then," Rikki states as though she suspects something.

_**Rikki's POV**_

"Okay then," I say although I am a little suspicious. _'Did she say she was a mermaid?'_

"I got to go sorry," Nichole says running off. _'I've got a plan,' _

_**Girl's dorm night**_

_**Emma's POV**_

"Time for 'operation H2o exposed'," Rikki says. _'Okay so Rikki just explained what she heard from Nichole, now she has a plan…I hope we don't get exposed instead,'_

"We know what to do," I inform.

"Okay lets go get Nichole," Bella states.

"I'll go," Cleo goes to get Nichole for 'operation H2o exposed'.

"I'll get the glass," I say going to the mini fridge to get a bottle of water and a straw.

"Okay, here they come," Rikki informs.

"What is it Cleo?" Nichole asked being dragged into the room.

"Oh well Emma had a question," Cleo improvises.

"What is it?" Nichole asked.

"Oh, well…" I was cut off by Cleo shutting and locking the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" Nichole asked scared.

"Well, I'm sorry I have to do this but…" I then through the bottle of water at her getting her soaked from head to toe in cold water, causing her to fall and cut her head on the side of Zoey's bed. She got a gash in her arm the size of a caterpillar.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I scream.

"It's okay," Nichole replies…four seconds after she said that she grew a tale, not like the other girls golden tales hers is a light purple, so light it looks almost white, and a top that is the same color except instead of being a bra like top it covers all but her bellybutton.

"Well now we know," I told her.

"And you are too?" She more of stated than asked.

"Yep…nice tale, very unique," Rikki stated.


	5. Explaination

_Previously on H2O101,_

"_It's okay," Nichole replies…four seconds after she said that she grew a tale, not like the other girls golden tales hers is a light purple, so light it looks almost white, and a top that is the same color except instead of being a bra like top it covers all but her bellybutton._

"_Well now we know," I told her._

"_And you are too?" She more of stated than asked._

"_Yep…nice tale, very unique," Rikki stated._

**Explanations**

"Still I'm very sorry about that gash on your arm," Emma was still apologizing.

"It's okay, but could you get me a bottle of water?" Nichole asked.

"Sure," Cleo got her water as once she was dry.

"Why do you need water?" Rikki asked.

"For this," Nichole answered and put her hand in a position slightly like Cleo's then she put the water on her arm but did not transform into a mermaid instead she put the water back into the bottle and there was no mark on her are.

"That's a new power," Bella says from the back.

"Well what are your powers but instead of telling me show me," Nichole says as she stands up and got four bottles of water out of the fridge, "Rikki you first," Nichole put one of the bottles on the table. Rikki started to slowly ball her hand and the water evaporated and the bottle melted.

"Nice Rikki, the power of heat; next Cleo," Then she puts down the second bottle of water. Cleo starts to move her hand like she was turning a knob; the water moved up and around and back into the bottle.

"Good you can manipulate. Emma," She put the next bottle of water down onto the table. Emma then put her hand in the stop position and the water froze.

"Beautiful, freezing powers; Bella," Next bottle of water. Bella does her hand thing **(A/N I don't know how to describe it) **the water turns to jelly, she does it again and it hardens. "Cool, jelly powers," Nichole sat on the bed.

"So tell us how you became a mermaid," Cleo tried to persist.

"You first," Nichole wanted to know so bad she couldn't take it.

"Ok," Emma started, "Cleo was being bullied by Zane, so she set her a drift in a dead zodiac; Rikki stole the spark plug. Rikki jumped off the dock onto the boat fixed the spark plug rode around a while till they say me. They picked me up and drove out to sea. But we ran out of gas just off the coast of Mako island; an island outside of Australia. And we rowed out to the shore, and went looking for a way off the deserted island, there wasn't one but Cleo fell into a hole that led to an underground volcano. There was a small pool that leaded to the ocean; we got into the pool and as soon as Cleo, Rikki, and I were in the water the moon went directly over head and small bubbles rose towered the moon and just after the moon passed we swam out. That's our story." Emma finally finished.

"But I was at I different time and place," Bella started telling her story. "When I was nine years old I was living in Ireland, and my parents were busy so I went exploring. There was this place; I walked down by the ocean at the bottom of the cliffs, I felt like I was being called there, kinda like I was looking for something only I didn't know what; There was a cave, I felt so peaceful there like I belonged. There was a small pool, the full moon went over the pool and I was changed. At the bottom of the pool I found this jewel (Bella grabbed her necklace) and I made it into a necklace; Cleo and Rikki have one too." (Cleo and Rikki are wearing their lockets and jewels) Bella finished her story.

"Mine is a little different," Nichole started, "At my all girls academy I had very few friends because I distanced myself from people to study, we went on a field trip to the beach, and I snuck away from the group alone and followed the shore. I found a small pool connected to the ocean, I got into it and swam. The moon went directly over head and I was changed from then on," Nichole told her story.

"Wow, that must have been really hard," Emma comforted her.

"Did you tell anyone?" Rikki got right to the point.

"No I didn't have anyone I could trust. Did you tell anyone?" Nichole answered and asked.

"We only told Lewis at first, and then we told our boyfriends," Bella answered.

"So Will, Lewis, Zane, and Ash know?" Nichole asked.

"Yep, no one here knows and we would like to keep it that way," Cleo added.

"I promise I would like that to be a secret too," Nichole reassured. We heard a key in the door and the knob started to turn, in the door came Lewis, Ash, Will, and Zane.

"What's up beautiful?" Ash asked Emma.

"Nothing, just that…" Emma gave an asking glance at Nichole, and Nichole gave an excepting look, "just that Nichole is a _mermaid_" Emma whispered mermaid.

"Oh that's coo- What!" Was all Ash could respond with.

"Yep, I just finished telling my story to the girls and I don't have the energy to tell it again," **(A/N I just don't want to bore you to tears) **Nichole answered.

"That's cool… Does anyone know about you?" Lewis asked.

"Nope," Nichole popped the 'p'. Then Quinn and Logan walked in.

"Hey guys," Logan greeted.

"We are going to sushi rox, you want to come?" Quinn asked.

"Sure," Rikki answered.


	6. Close

**Author's Note**

**To clear confusion this is the PCA gang's senior year, the semester after season 4. And H2o is just after season 3.**

**On another note, I have been having a busy summer. And it only gets worse; I have 1 week of July that I can write.**

_Previously on H2O101_

"_That's cool… Does anyone know about you?" Lewis asked._

"_Nope," Nichole popped the 'p'. Then Quinn and Logan walked in._

"_Hey guys," Logan greeted._

"_We are going to sushi rox, you want to come?" Quinn asked._

"_Sure," Rikki answered._

Close call

They went to sushi rox at around five o'clock pm. At sushi rox the seating arrangement from left to right was; Quinn, Logan, Michael, Lisa, Lola, Vince, Chase, Zoey, Bella, Will, Lewis, Cleo, Rikki, Zane, Ash, Emma, Dana, and Nichole. They were talking about random things. They talked about PCA, what they will do after they eat, what Dana did in England, and more.

"So… Should we go see a movie after we finish eating?" Nichole asked. She had felt eyes on her since about five minutes after they arrived.

"That would be so cool!" Quinn said, "We should go see that new comedy 'Mr. Poppers Penguins'!"

"Oh, I love that book!" Rikki Yelled happily. **(A/N I love that book, and movie… I do not own…****) **

"Rikki, you like that book?" Emma asked.

"Yeah! I always have!" She said happily.

"I Love it too," Dana put in.

"Then it is settled, we will go to the late night show," Logan added. Just then Dana reached for a California roll and knocked a drink on Emma, Nichole and herself. Emma and Nichole stood and ran to the bathroom that had the door like stalls. They transformed… and Rikki ran to help.

"Oh," Cleo realized, "We can't go to the late night movie…"

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Um… Me, Rikki, Emma, Bella, and Nichole have to… uh… Get up early to… umm… uh… do… umm… Last minute school work…" Cleo Stammered.

"School work?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, Me, Emma, and Bella have a project we have to do and send pictures to our teacher and Nichole is helping us. It is due tomorrow." Cleo made a fast excuse.

"Oh well okay then, we will go without you…" Zoey said unsurely.

"Lewis what time is it?" Cleo asked.

"About 5 till moon," Lewis said.

"Okay… I got to go," Cleo said running to worn the others. She got to the bathroom and told the other to leave and ran to their room.

**A/N I am SOOO sorry for the short chapter! But the next will make up for it.**


	7. Made It  I'm Back

**A/N I'm SOOOO sorry for the delay! I know I have made you wait to long for this chapter and that is unforgivable, but I will sure try. But I'm officially off of Hiatus! Look out Fanfiction I'm back and (hopefully) better than ever! I had honestly forgotten about this story until a few days ago and have been thinking of ways to make it better and haven't really thought of anything… But I know I owe ya'll some chapters!**

_Previously on H2O101_

"_Lewis what time is it?" Cleo asked._

"_About 5 till moon," Lewis said._

"_Okay… I got to go," Cleo said running to worn the others. She got to the bathroom and told the other to leave and ran to their room._

**Made it**

_**Bella's POV**_

We make it back to room 101 with just one minute left to spare. "That was really close guys! We have got to be more careful!" I scold to the rest of the girls. I then change out of my pink sun dress and into some blue pajama shorts and a tank top. The other girls soon follow suit. We had been sitting in the room for around half an hour when Lewis comes in to see if we made it back to the room.

"Are you okay? It's just me, the others are still at the movies, but the guys are really worried about you," Lewis informs us with genuine concern in his voice. "I told them that the sushi wasn't sitting to go and that I was going to go to sleep. The movie should be over in an hour so I can spend about forty-five minutes with my girlfriend first," Lewis finished as he goes over to Cleo to sit down after giving her a peck on the lips.

"We are fine. We made it in time for no one to see the moon. We just have to stay away from the window and the blinds for the night," Rikki said with a smart like tone to her voice.

"I was just checking… Hey, were is Nichole?" Lewis asked, I looked around the room and couldn't find her all I found was a note that said "Went to the bathroom, Be right back."

"This is not good," I said after reading the note. "There is a sky light in the bathroom!" I say as I stand and run to the bathroom to try to find her. Suddenly I run into someone and that person is Nichole, with a boy. The boy was around five foot eleven, had brown eyes, blond hair, and wore jeans, a white shirt, with a leather jacket. "There you are Nichole… We have been looking for you. Who is this?" I ask through clinched teeth.

"This is Jasper, isn't he cute?" Nichole says whispering the last part. "I knew him from when I used to go here; he was in my Algebra class…" Nichole says as she then day dreams about it.

"Sorry Jasper, but I have to take Nichole. Have you given him your number?" I ask Nichole. She nods her head. "Goodnight, she will call you," I say as I drag her away. This is going to be a long night… And it isn't even eleven o'clock yet…

**A/N: I realize it is short I just want to get ya'll nibbling again. I was trying to give Nichole a little romance with my own OC. I will try to update again by the end of the week. Thanks for putting up with me…**


End file.
